


Started in the Dark

by theresblametoshare



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Secret Relationship, light homophobia, possible jensoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2019-11-15 07:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18069158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theresblametoshare/pseuds/theresblametoshare
Summary: Chaeyoung always thought movies were more exciting than real life. That was until she met Lisa.orLisa and Chaeyoung meet through church and start a secret relationship.





	1. Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Does not take place in Korea because I'm stupid

Movies Lie. Chaeyoung has seen way too many movies where the protagonist moves their junior year of high school and within a day they have a group of friends. That was not the case for Chaeyoung. She moved right before her junior year and now two months into the school year she has made no friends. She’s sure that no one even knows she’s new. 

The only time she even talks to anybody her age outside of school is during the church choir that her parents forced her to join. She’s been going to church her entire life, and she thought that was enough but her parents though choir would be a good chance for her to socialize. It’s not; it’s awkward and she rarely talks.

The only time Chaeyoung doesn’t feel lonely is on Sunday after church when she goes to the movie theater. The theater has a special deal for Sunday matinees.

Chaeyoung always gets to the theater early, so she doesn’t have to run into people from her church who also take advantage of the Sunday deal. She is not a big of them.

Mass goes longer today than normal because some kid tripped while holding a candle and created a commotion. A few members of the choir laugh at the frantic nature of all the moms in the church running to make sure the kid is okay. Jennie’s mom shoots the choir a look and everyone shut’s up. It didn’t take much time for everyone to regroup, but it took enough time to ensure Chaeyoung would not be early to the movie.

After mass Chaeyoung rides home with her parents so she can change and then takes the car to the theater. When she arrives a group of churchgoers is already there. “Here come the Christians.” She hears the concession lady say to a male employee as she approaches the concession stand.

“Next, what do you want?” The concession lady asks.

“One small popcorn with no butter please,” Chaeyoung replies.

She heads into the theater and retreats to the back. While walking she spots a few members of her choir sitting a few rows from the back. She avoids eyes contact and continues moving. 

Everything about the movie is bad. Well except the female lead, Chaeyoung though she was hot. 

—

“Chaeyoung you aren’t even singing.” The choir director critiques her during choir practice. She blushes and looks down. “Look this choir is voluntary, if you don’t want to be here you can leave.”

“I want to be here,” She mumbles. It’s a lie, but she doesn’t want to disappoint her parents.

“What?” The choir director asks not hearing her.

“I like choir.” She says louder this time. 

“Okay just sing louder please.” She nods and takes a deep breath. 

After practice, Chaeyoung waits outside for her mom to pick her up because her mom needed the car. Lisa, a girl from her choir stands next to her. “Jennie stop kicking your door it’s not going to open. You’re just going to dent it.” 

Chaeyoung looks over to the girl kicking her car door. She finds the view kind of funny because Jennie always seems so composed. “Why are you standing over there?” Jennie asks continuing to kick the door.

“Because you’re scaring me,” Lisa replies. “I’m just going to order an Uber.” 

“I’ll walk. I don’t trust Uber."

“Jennie It’s late I’m not walking.” 

The words come out before Chaeyoung can even process what she’s saying, “My mom should be here in a few minutes, I don’t think she would have a problem driving you guys home.” Her mom would be proud of her but Chaeyoung is mortified at the words.

“Thank you,” Lisa says to Chaeyoung. “Jennie stop kicking your door Chaeyoung’s mom will drive us.” 

Jennie leaves her car and joins them on the church steps. “Kicking used to work.”

“I think you need a new car,” Lisa responds.

Chaeyoung remains quiet until her mom arrives. Like she predicted her mom had no problem driving Lisa and Jennie home. When Her mom finishes dropping them off she spends the rest of the ride can’t stop gushing how nice the two are. 

—

The next school day was uneventful until her history teacher decided that they would answer the questions from last night’s reading in pairs. After some convincing from some very persuasive students, the teacher agreed to let the students pick their own partner.

Chaeyoung sat awkwardly while the kids in her class moved around the room, waiting for the teacher to pair her with the one other student who doesn’t have friends. “Hey, do you want to work together,” Lisa asks approaching her

Chaeyoung’s brain stops working for a second before she agrees. They answer none of the questions because they’re too busy talking. “I plan on marrying rich and not going to college” Lisa responds to Chaeyoung’s questions about her plans for college. “I feel like your more suitable for my plan,” She laughs. “You have an innocent and pretty vibe. Guys love that.” Don’t tell her. Don’t tell her Don’t tell her.

Chaeyoung was out before her family moved. Her old church and community were super accepting. Her new church and community feel like she took a ride in the DeLorean from Back to the Future. So for the next two years, she decided for everyone to think she’s straight. “I think I would rather make my own money.” 

“So do you always go to the movies alone?” Lisa blurts out. The question shocks Chaeyoung. “Sorry I didn’t mean for that to so sound rude”

She takes a deep breath, “uh it’s okay, I don’t think I’ve been to a movie with somebody since I’ve moved.” 

“Oh.” Oh? What does that mean?

—

“You should get an award for being the only customer I recognize.” The concession lady says while filling up Chaeyoung’s soda. 

“That’s a lie,” the other employee behinds the counter says, “You always have a discussed face on whenever those three blond kids and their mom walk through the door.”

“That’s because I don’t like kids.” She hands the drink to Chaeyoung. “On the house. Just don’t tell anyone.”

“Jisoo you know there are camera’s everywhere.” 

“Shit! How about a reduced price. I’ll only charge you one dollar.” Chaeyoung laughs and digs through her wallet for a single. 

The theater is empty when Chaeyoung enters but since there is still a half hour until the movie starts she doesn’t expect it to last. What she didn’t expect was someone to sit next to her five minutes before the movie begins. Chaeyoung’s confused because there are plenty of empty seats closer to the screen.

She takes a small peak to the person next to her, it’s Lisa. Lisa must have seen her look at her because she says, “I was scared that I would buy a ticket for the wrong movie.” Chaeyoung doesn’t respond. She’s too busy being confused about Lisa buying a movie ticket just to see a movie with her.

Her confusion doesn’t last long because a few of Lisa’s friends wave her down to sit with them. “sorry,” she mutters are she leaves to go sit with them. She wonders why she sat with her and she wonders why she left.

—

Lisa sits next to Chaeyoung the next Sunday, “You already saw this movie.” Lisa says sitting next to her. “I bought the wrong ticket.” Lisa flashes her ticket.

“I’ve already seen that one too. You could have just asked me what movie I was seeing.” 

“That’s weird.”

“So is buying the wrong ticket.” 

When the movie ends Chaeyoung leaves but Lisa doesn't follow.


	2. Beginings

Lisa is popular. Lisa has thousands of followers on Instagram and always seems to be hanging out with at least three friends. So when Lisa doesn’t show up at the theater on Sunday Chaeyoung’s disappointed but not surprised. 

They didn’t have plans, she shouldn’t feel sad. But she is. She enjoyed being around Lisa and seeing Lisa at the theater the last two weekends made her happy.

—

The next Sunday after church while Chaeyoung is washing her hands in the bathroom Lisa approaches her, “What movie are you seeing today?” 

This is the last place Chaeyoung expected Lisa to ask her what movie she was seeing. As much as she wanted Lisa to ask her this she never expected her to ask her. “How do you know I’m seeing a movie?” 

Chaeyoung doesn’t understand why she is being defensive, she wants to see a movie with Lisa.

“Every time I’m there you’re there. I just kind of assumed you went weekly.”

It takes Chaeyoung a second to respond because she didn’t think Lisa noticed her. Of course, she would notice her they’re in the same choir but the idea still makes her happy. “That’s fair.” 

Chaeyoung tells Lisa what movie she is seeing and that she will sit in the back. Lisa tells Chaeyoung that she knows she sits in the back which makes Chaeyoung’s face turns red. Lisa also asks if they can go together because Lisa can’t drive. Maybe if they go in together, they won’t have to sit in the back she assumes.

After dropping off her parents and quickly getting changed She drives to pick up Lisa. It’s weird, they barely know each other, but Lisa is trying to spend time with her and Chaeyoung needs friends so she’s not going to say no. 

—

“Oh my god, she has friends,” Jisoo says as they approach the concession stand. Chaeyoung doesn’t know when her relationship with the concession stand lady developed to the point where they could make fun of each other. 

“Jisoo that’s not ver-“The other employee behind the counter starts to say.

Jisoo interrupts him, “Hi what can I get for you today?” Chaeyoung orders two small popcorns because so she doesn’t accidentally touch Lisa’s hand. Jisoo tries to convince them to buy one large popcorn because it’s cheaper but Chaeyoung refuses.

The entire encounter makes Chaeyoung uncomfortable. So she quickly pays for her popcorn and leads Lisa to into the theater.

They sit in the back of the theater. Chaeyoung always sits in the back because she doesn’t want people to know she goes to the movies alone. She doesn’t know if they’re sitting in the back because this is what Lisa thinks Chaeyoung is comfortable with or if she doesn’t want to be seen with Chaeyoung. 

The second option plagues her thoughts even though it doesn’t make much sense because Lisa has talked to her in front of other people multiple times.

The movie is boring and the only other people in the theater is an old couple who fell asleep thirty minutes ago. “Why does she like him he’s so ugly?” Lisa asks, trying to keep them entertained.

“Because it makes mediocre, looking men feel better about themselves.”  

They sit in silence for a few minutes before Lisa asks, “So have you ever walked out of a movie?”

“Only once and that was because the building was on fire,” Chaeyoung responds.

She shrugs her shoulders, “so we’re stuck here.” 

“We can leave if you want.”

“No, I want to stay.” She looks at Chaeyoung in the eyes, “We don’t actually have to watch the movie though?” 

Their faces get closer together. Chaeyoung can barely breathe. “No,” She mumbles. She can feel her face turn red.

Lisa moves her head back, “good. Let’s ask each other questions, we don’t know each other.”

“Okay.” Chaeyoung tries to not sound disappointed. 

“Would you consider being a singer when you’re older?” Finally, a question that doesn’t have to do with her movie-going habits.

“No, it seems too unrealistic.” Chaeyoung used to want to be a singer when she was younger but so did everyone else her age. Now she just wants to get through school and get an okay paying job. “What about you?”

She looks down, “I would love to but like you said it’s unrealistic.” 

“What do you want to do other than be a singer?” 

“Hey! It’s my turn to ask a question.”

Chaeyoung rests her head on her hand, “Fine, ask your question.”

“Uh, what’s your favorite fast-food chain?”

“That’s your question?” Chaeyoung chuckles. 

“Answer it.”

“I don’t like fast food.”

“You don’t like fast food! Maybe I should have left.” She laughs. Chaeyoung thinks she has the most beautiful laugh. She stares at Lisa. She’s aware how creepy she looks but she can’t keep her eyes off her. “What?” Lisa blushes and continues to laugh.

Without thinking Chaeyoung presses their lips together and for a moment everything feels amazing. They pull apart a few seconds later and now Lisa is the one staring at her. Chaeyoung’s heart rate picks up, and she feels a strong urge to run away. So she does.

She regrets her decision the moment she leaves the theater, but it’s too late to go back. She gets a text from Lisa, “Don’t wait for me. I’ll have Jennie pick me up.” Oh god, she’s so stupid, she had forgotten she was Lisa’s ride.

Chaeyoung sits down for a few minutes. She feels her eyes start to water. She should leave before Jennie gets here. “Hey, I know it’s not my place but are you okay?” Jisoo asks from the concession stand. 

“Why do you care?” She’s normally not this snarky but right now she’s kind of out of it.

“I see you more than I see my mom. I feel emotionally attached to you.” Jisoo walks over to her, “How about I give you fee popcorn next week.”

Chaeyoung avoids meeting her eyes, “I don’t deserve it.”

“Why?” Before Chaeyoung can explain herself she sees Jennie’s car pull in front of the movie theater.

“Uh, I have to go.”

“Bye Cinderella.”

Chaeyoung has walked out of a movie twice, once because of a fire and the other because of fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this update is so short hopefully the next one will be longer.


	3. Back to the Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took me so long to update and also sorry that this chapter is so messy, I was exhausted when I wrote it.

Chaeyoung never left Lisa’s mind since the first time their eyes met. It was confusing. Lisa had never felt this way about a girl and yet she wanted to spend every second with her even though she knew nothing about her.

Lisa noted every time she saw Chaeyoung. She mostly recognized her at choir or school but sometimes she would see her at a store or restaurant. Lisa noticed that every time she went to a Sunday movie Chaeyoung was there. 

Chaeyoung always sat quietly in the back of the theater. She was always there before Lisa arrived and always stayed till after she left so Lisa never found a time to talk to her.   

Lisa felt bad that Chaeyoung always sat alone so one day Lisa went to the theater alone in hopes to sit next to her.

Chaeyoung looked so beautiful sitting in the dark of the movie theater. Lisa almost tripped up the stairs while looking at her. 

Lisa’s heart felt like it was about to jump out of chest while she sat down next to Chaeyoung. “I was scared that I would buy a ticket for the wrong movie.”

Lisa did not sit next to her for long because a few of her friends walked into the theater and made Lisa panic. She quickly got up from her seat to go sit with them because for some reason she didn’t want them to know she was sitting next to Chaeyoung.

—

The next Sunday she tried again. Lisa didn’t know what movie Chaeyoung would see so she guessed. When she walked into the theater she saw two young girls giggling where Chaeyoung normally sat. She took walking into two more theaters to find her. 

She was just as anxious as the last weekend so she took a deep breath, “You already saw this movie.” she said while sitting down.

Even though they didn’t talk throughout the entire movie Lisa was still glad she put in the effort to sit next to her. Being around Chaeyoung just made her happy.

Lisa went home and spent the rest of the day thinking about her feelings towards Chaeyoung. 

She concluded she liked Chaeyoung. This revelation scared her because she knew how the people around her felt about gay people. 

—

“Lisa where were you yesterday?” Jennie asked at lunch the next day.

Lisa looked up from her phone, “I went to the movies.”

“Alone?” Jennie looked puzzled. 

“No with a friend,”  Lisa did not want to lie to Jennie but she also wasn’t ready to tell her the truth about her feelings for Chaeyoung. 

Jennie frowned almost like she knew Lisa was not telling her everything but she said nothing. Lisa rarely kept secrets from Jennie. She knew that Jennie would be okay with her liking a girl but she was afraid that if she told one person everyone would find out.  
—

It took Lisa two weeks to build up the courage to ask Chaeyoung what movie she was seeing. She thought it was probably easier to ask than to guess again. She realized she made the right decision when Chaeyoung suggested that she drive her to the movie theater.

The movie is terrible so they spend the time getting to know each other. Everything is going great until Chaeyoung kisses her. The few seconds that the kiss lasted was incredible and made Lisa like her even more. That was until Chaeyoung ran away. 

Lisa sat in shock for a few seconds before remembering that Chaeyoung was her ride. She quickly texted Jennie to pick her up. 

—

Lisa tried to stop crying before she got into Jennie’s car but failed. 

Jennie looked at her with wide eyes, “are you okay?” She wasn’t okay. She didn’t know how she felt. Lisa knew she liked Chaeyoung and considering Chaeyoung kissed her that probably meant she liked her too. But then why did she run away? Maybe she didn’t like her. The whole situation confused 

“I don’t feel like talking about it.” It scared Lisa their relationship meant more to her than it did to Chaeyoung because they barely knew each other. 

“Okay.”

“Jennie can you not tell anyone about this.”

“Of course.”

They spent the rest of the drive to Lisa’s house in silence. “Hey Lisa,” Jennie turns her head to face Lisa, “if you ever need anyone to talk to I’m here.”

“I know but I really don’t want to talk about it right now.” Everything was just too confusing.

—

Lisa and Chaeyoung spent the next week avoiding each other. Whenever Lisa passed Chaeyoung in the hall, she would look at the ground. During choir practice, Chaeyoung stood at the opposite side from where Lisa was.

Over the week Lisa stopped being mad at Chaeyoung and started feeling bad for her. She didn’t know what was going on inside her head and she didn’t know how the kiss affected her. Lisa, however, was still not ready to talk to her yet.

A few of Lisa’s friends started to ask questions about why she was acting weird and every time Jennie would make up an excuse. She felt extremely grateful to have Jennie on her side. Lisa wondered if Chaeyoung had anyone to support her. 

—

“Five days is too long to be acting all sad,” Jennie says bursting into Lisa’s room. 

Lisa is curled up on her bed sleeping, “what the fuck,” she whines, “what time is it?”

“Time for you to get over whatever happened on Sunday,” Jennie says enthusiastically as she jumps onto Lisa’s bed.

Lisa rolls on her back and opens her eyes “no thank you.” She doesn’t even know why she is still sad at this point. It’s not like they could ever be in a relationship in the town they live in. “I feel so ridiculous.” Lisa groans.

Jennie tugs at Lisa’s arm, “then come on let’s go do something to get whatever is bugging you off your mind.” 

They spend the day shopping and eating. Everything is going fine until Lisa’s phone goes off, “Hey Lisa it’s Chaeyoung. Can we talk?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, my next update is longer.


End file.
